


похороните ее лицом вниз

by larasorna



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, fuck ivar, it made me do it, their last scene was 100 emoji
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Глупышка должна была остаться в палатке. Остаться с ним.





	похороните ее лицом вниз

Мертва.

Мертва.

Сожжена.

Сожженная заживо.

Отвернувшись, Хвитсерк разглядывает «потолок» палатки дабы не расплакаться как девчонка. Тора мертва. Интересно как давно? День? Два? А может Ивар убил ее в тот самый день, когда он отплыл? Любил ли он ее настолько сильно чтобы вот так рисковать и предстать перед всеми Хвитсерком — сыном-размазней Рагнара Лодброка? Может быть.

— Мне жаль, — слышится позади. Голос такой тонкий, что отдается звоном в ушах и болью в затылке.

По крайней мере, она жива.

И как долго он хныкал у огня? Все ушли, а он даже не услышал. Почти все.

У перепуганной Фрейдис дрожат губы. Не понятно — от холода ли, а может из-за страха? Она то и дело одергивает себя после того как ее руки в очередной раз пытаются обнять себя, но тем не менее, она стоит и ждет. Ждет его реакцию. Для него у нее есть два варианта — выставить ее прочь или дать пощечину. За все. За то, что сделала с Каттегатом, за деспотию, за Ивара, за, в конце концов, него самого.

Но вот только Хвитсерк смотрит на нее сверху вниз — всю обессиленную и изнеможенную, и у него язык немеет, что уже говорить за связки, которые он сорвал, крича на поле битвы. У нее под глазами темные круги. На миг кажется, что это он только что провел по ее коже своими грязными пальцами, оставляя следы. Нет. Чтобы там не думали, но он не такой глупец чтобы пачкать нечто настолько светлое и нежное.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что мне действительно жаль, — она все еще не решается поднять на него свои глаза. Стыдно, а еще она потеряна. Окончательно, бесповоротно. И ей не хочется потеряться еще сильнее.

— Не надо, — прерывает Хвитсерк. Голос настолько охрип, что он не уверен, что тот вообще принадлежит ему.

Он весь вечер рассматривал вышивку шатра, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Но ему следовало вот как сейчас — смотреть на нее. Всегда смотреть на нее.

А ей нужно было бежать. В тот самый момент, когда она увидела Ивара, или его. Значения не имеет. Теперь она это понимает.

Хвитсерк терся ладонью о скатерть, словно та впитает в себя давно засохшую кровь и грязь. Сомневаясь, но все же он опускает руку на плечо Фрейдис.

— Останься.

Наконец-то. Она поднимает глаза, словно ждала этих слов. Сложно понять играет ли она сейчас с ним, как с Иваром? Ведь в глазах удивление смешалось с благодарностью, она не ожидала от себя такой реакции. Еще бы! Ведь она не думала, что услышит отчаянную мольбу в этом одном слове.

— Хвитсерк, — она так редко произносила его имя, что из ее уст оно звучало совсем неправильно. Так думал он, но не она.

— Нет, — викинг сжал ее плече, подходя ближе, — он убьет тебя.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка.

— Зато ты знаешь, — отвечает Хвитсерк.

Она знает. Знает, что обречена, а также знает, что недостойна его жалости, сочувствия. Того, как он устало смотрит ей в глаза, не тая в них злобы.

— Мы войдем в город, — его голос спокойный, возможно Хвитсерк устал, но он уверен в их победе, — если ты уйдешь — мы найдем тебя мертвой, останешься со мной — будешь жить.

Останешься со мной. Слова давят на ее голову со всех сторон, жар от огня в палатке и заходящий холод вне ее лишь напоминают о хлыстах на спине. А его близость совсем убивает.

— Фрейдис, — протягивает он ее имя, словно пробуя на вкус. Это было неправильно. Так думала она, но не он.

Где-то рядом в своей палатке Бьорн, а за морем Уббе, а рядом она — смотрит на него снизу-вверх, и Хвитсерку кажется, что внезапно, она тоже стала его семьей. Не внезапно, но понял он это только сейчас. Семья держится вместе.

Он проводит шершавой ладонью со множеством мозолей по гладкости накидки, не прерывая зрительный контакт. Рука останавливается на ее животе, который пока не впал и оттого не чувствовалось костей.

— Это был мой племянник?

Фрейдис мотает головой, не решаясь нарушить тишину. По щекам побежали слезы. Ей меньше всего хотелось плакать. Слезы были ее способом достижения целей, но она никогда не плакала из-за боли, поэтому ей оставалось лишь удивляться насколько естественно это было делать рядом с ним.

Хвитсерк лишь поджимает губы, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержаться и не вытереть соленые дорожки. Возможно не стоит, пускай выплачет все слезы. Пускай поплачет вместо него, тогда ему не придется.

— Останься и у тебя еще будут дети.

— Кто захочет связываться с женой врага?

— Уверен, кто-нибудь найдется.

Его рука все еще поглаживает ее округлые бока. Никто из них не знает, что делать дальше, что сказать.

Фрейдис тянет к нему свои руки, соединяя их за его спиной. Ее голова еле достает до его груди, но, пускай и неловко, но она кое-как прижимается к нему. А Хвитсерк, превозмогая боль после сражения, прижимает ее в ответ.


End file.
